Fantacy Fulfilled
by xxinu'sgurlxx
Summary: This is a lesbo fic! but i hope u enjoy! LEMONS! ABSOLUTELY NO LITTLE KIDZ!


Fantasy Fulfilled

Sakura was so in love with Naruto. She would always spend time with him, she was always talking to him on the phone they were perfect for each other. One day as Sakura walked over to her best friend Hinata's house she got a call on her cell phone. It was Naruto. He had canceled their date that they had scheduled for later on that night.

She had knocked on Hinata's door with tears streaming down her face. Hinata answered the door and saw the hurt and pain in her friends face.

'Oh what's wrong" Hinata asked as she made Sakura some ramen. "Well Naruto called just before I got here" she started to explain as she took a bite of her ramen. "Then what" asked Hinata as she too took a bite of her ramen. "Well I was so hurt because that means that I can't see him tonight like we had planned for a week" she said as she sniffled. "Wow, I can't believe that he would cancel on you" she said knowing how much they mean to each other. Hinata placed her ramen down to get a paper towel to wipe Hinata's tears.

"You know Hinata you are such a good friend" Sakura said as Hinata returned with a paper towel. Hinata wiped Sakura's tears away. "Thanks" said Sakura as she sniffled. "Anything for you" said Hinata. In that same movement she crushed her lips against sakura's not being able to control herself.

"Hinata" said Sakura not knowing what else to say. Hinata turned away to hide her blushing.

"I am so sorry Sakura" said Hinata felling ashamed of herself.

"No, no it is okay. I think I liked it" said Sakura more confused than anything. She didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could do. Kiss her back.

This time it was a more passionate kiss. They both enjoyed it.

"Sakura" said a shy and nervous Hinata.

"Yes" replied Sakura still in a daze from the kiss.

"Can I have you" asked Hinata quickly and suddenly. Sakura thought she was going to faint. She didn't know what to do with herself.

"Yes, yes you can" said Sakura as she pulled off Hinata's shirt.

Sakura gasped as she saw Hinata's D-cup breasts being held in by her bra.

"Wow" said Sakura to herself as she pulled her own shirt off.

Hinata gazed in fascination at Sakura small but full and round C-cup breasts also being held in by her bra.

Their lips met again in a strong but passionate kiss.

Hinata's tongue battled with Sakura's. Fighting for victory.

Hinata couldn't wait anymore.

She felt a knot of heat build up in her lower stomach.

Hinata pulled off Sakura's pants and saw that she had on a lacy red see through underwear that matched her bright red bra.

Sakura pulled off Hinata's mini skirt and saw that she had no underwear.

Hinata led Sakura to her bedroom. Sakura pulled off her bra making Hinata want to squeeze. Hinata took her time taking off her bra making sure that she was teasing her soon-to-be lover.

Hinata slowly unhooked her bra and turned her back to Sakura so that she could see her round firm ass.

Hinata let her bra slowly float to the waiting floor.

Sakura took Hinata by the waist and pulled her self up off the bed.

Sakura is now behind Hinata.

Sakura began to suck on Hinata's earlobe and she trailed off down her neck and stopped at Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata shuddered and threw herself on the bed and pulled Sakura with her. Hinata returned the favor and began kissing Sakura. She trailed down the side of her neck and stopped at her collar bone.

Hinata decided to try something.

She grabbed both of Sakura's breasts and took the right one into her mouth. She never felt like this neither of them. Hinata drew circles around Sakura's nipple feeling it get hard. Sakura groaned in pleasure. Hinata sucked and bit lightly on Sakura's right nipple playing with the other one in her other hand.

She sucked harder and felt her juices starting to flow out in a slow steady stream down her thighs stopping at her knees on the bed.

Hinata switched to Sakura's other breast giving it the same treatment. She first drew circles around the nipple and then she started sucking and biting lightly.

She sucked harder on the nipple making sure that Sakura groaned with pleasure.

When Hinata was through Sakura also had pre-cum on her inner thighs.

Hinata made it her main goal to please Sakura. By this time they had both forgotten that Naruto had cancelled on Sakura and they were both high in ecstasy.

Hinata left a trail of butterfly kisses on Sakura's belly as she got lower and lower.

Finally she reached her destination.

She separated the lips of Sakura's vagina and started to insert her tongue into her slit until Sakura groaned again. Sakura was going out of her mind trying to take in all this pleasure at one time.

Sakura came into Hinata's mouth. Just what Hinata wanted. She sucked Sakura dry.

Hinata collapsed next to sakura.

Sakura turned over to face her new lover.

"Tomorrow it's your turn" said Sakura with an evil but seductive smile.


End file.
